


the after effects [ ON HIATUS]

by Bandanariolu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Feels, Fluff, No Smut, Short, angst and death and stuff, im a crappy writer, main character has anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanariolu/pseuds/Bandanariolu





	1. Chapter 1

The name is casey. Im around 23, and, i'm just, sitting, and… huh?! There's some kinda loud noises outside? I went to check it out. There were… monsters? Of course i was going to support them, humans suck! I mean… not me. Yeah yeah, i'm nowhere near narcissism, though. Trust me. I decided to go back inside and get to bed and deal with this in the morning. I live in a pretty big house for one person. More people could live here to if i wanted, but all my friends have there own places. I change into sweatpants and an old t shirt and go to sleep. 

The next morning im greeted by a call from my friend, mel. “ did you hear?!” mel said, “ yeah…” i said, sleepily. When i went outside, i saw a goat woman being attacked?! And nobody was doing anything, so… I decided to confront the person doing it, I get out my pocket knife and ran towards the guy, I… kinda stabbed him. It wasn’t to bad, but it got him to run away. 

“ are you ok?” I asked her, “ y-yes, thank you.” She quietly responded

“ do you have anywhere to go?” I asked, “ no…” she responded,  
I had a thought. I had a huge house, and no one else in it, so she can live with me! The goat monster waved her hand in front of me. “ um… are you ok?” I must have zoned out. I nodded, “ do you wanna live with me?” I asked,  
She looked at me for a moment. “ thank...thank you!” She hugged me. “ have you eaten anything?” I asked, she nodded no, “ ok! Wanna go to the local diner?” I asked, “ sure! But, what is your name? I am toriel” “ I’m Casey!” I smiled, “ ready to go?” I asked, toriel nodded, after a bit of driving, we got to the diner. We went in and got a few strange looks, but I paid them no attention. After walking out, to my not surprise, somebody spat on toriel, i glared at him, and then he said something he shouldn't have. “ go back to the underground, you dustbag!” he was talking to toriel. that was a slur for monsters. I couldn't take it. I tackled him. “ casey!” said toriel, she pulled me away from the guy. The man looked at me,sorta horrified. He ran off. “ casey, what was that?” toriel said, “ i-am sorry…. I said, “ i obviously get annoyed when people are mean to my friends… a bit too much” we went home, and i showed toriel my house. “ this place is… very nice!” said toriel, “ thanks!” i said, “ but…” sad toriel, “ don't you have any other family?” 

“ i mean… i do, i don't really like ‘em though… monster haters. Among other things” i said,

“ you really do care about monsters, don't you casey?” toriel said.  
I nod, “ of course i do! Why wouldn't i?” i asked, i knew the answer, though, even though i don't believe that. 

“ and tomorrow you can meet all of my friends!” i smiled, mel would like toriel, along with mae and zoe. They would all get along great, even though zoe is a bit more serious. I smiled, we got toriel's bed ready, and we watched tv until we wanted to go to bed. I drifted to bed.


	2. Hanging out- and seeing undesired things

The next day I woke up to a pleasent smell. I walked into the kitchen where there was… a bunch of breakfast food! I smiled, “ thanks, toriel, but I have a Question. “ what is it?” She said “ do you have any friends from the underground?” “ yes… and one child…” she responded.  
“ well, I’m gonna find them!” I said, it wouldn’t be right not to.  
She looked at me, and smiled. “ thank you, Casey!” She hugged me.  
“ you you wanna meet my friends?” I asked, “ sure! That sounds nice.”  
We all met at the park. “ hello, I am toriel, what are your names?” Toriel Said, “ heya! I’m Mel!” Mel said “ hi, I’m Zoe.” Zoe said, I spoke up. “ toriel said something about having to find her friends, so… can you guys help us?”  
“ yeah! Of course!” Mel said, Zoe nods, “ I can do that but where would your kid be?” Toriel response was short. “ probably in the ebott orphanage or something like that…”. “ I can drive us there after work on tomorrow if you want” Said Zoe,   
“ take off!” I said, Zoe sighed, “ you know I can’t. I have job to do”  
“ r-right..” said Mel, I nodded. After a bit of hanging out, zoe asked, “ what’s your kids name?”   
“ there name is frisk…” she said, Zoe jotted it down. “ a’ight, I gotta go, see you guys later.” Said zoe, she left. “ heh heh! I gotta go too!” Said Mel, “ bye bye, Casey! Bye bye toriel!” She left  
A while later…

 

I went outside for a breath of fresh air and walked to the park. It was around 11.

I saw a small… skeleton monster ? And some person. I couldn’t tell there gender.  
They had a gun.  
There was a sound of a gunshot. There was dust, falling.   
I started to cry. I started to think. W-why would someone do that? I ran home.

“ what’s wrong, Casey?” Asked toriel, “ I-I’m fine…” I said, I went to bed

,


End file.
